the love sensation
by Aquaslash45
Summary: dialga tells you how giratina and her came to be
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:the preview**

_ i sighed while watching giratina and the kids play we had 2 kids a boy and a girl you wondering who i am im not arceus im dialga goddess of time_

_and i'll tell you how giratina and me came to be_.

**very short i know but this is just a preview**


	2. flashback

**chapter 2:flashback  
>disclaimer:i dont own pokemon<strong>

itwas valentines day i stood alone i was facing a pillar i used metal claw and destroyed it.i was angry because no one aked me to be their  
>valentine i was enraged now i know how a beedrill feels when its mad not only was i mad i was sad that no one asked i heard someone behind me i quicked to a battle stance but it was only giratina. hey giratina i looked at me with a suspicsious i said, why are you alone on valentines day he asked?i blushed i didnt answer come on he said tell one asked me to be their valentine are you happy i said with tears in my looked at me with a sad exspression im sorry he said i was shocked he never said he was sorry to what hocked me next is what i did i ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and sobbed in his chest he looked suprised and he blushed.i blushed too i couldnt believe what i did but it felt right for some reason. we stayed liked this for a moment untill he took a step away i could have fell but i remained in my looked at me with those adoring eyes he was so handsome i shook my head stop thinking that way i said to as i looked at him i felt something i never expierienced( LOVE).<p>

** this is chapter two i feel i might get better reviews this time**.


	3. interuption

**chapter 3:the interuption**

as i was saying the feeling i never felt, heart pounded my face blushed i look into his handsome red eyes there was a twinkle in his face started getting closer to his his getting closer to her ther'ye eys closed tension going between their lips but then something interupted them, a man i messed it turned it was palkia she laughed you two were going to kiss both blushed shut u-up i said while blushing flying away when i turned to my divine form giratina looked sadly in my direction i felt a tear go down my face we both loved each other and they both knew it.


	4. the moment

**chapter 4:the moment sorry i havent updated in a while i couldnt get on my acount .**

** disclaimer:i dont own pokemon i wish i did**

dialga flew away tears fell off her loved giratina and she couldnt express her feelings palkia made a joke about how she loved has been dating arceus a long cant she she settle down and have her own husband she deserved found a cave and landed in it and cried till couldnt she express her feelings to giratina she was so confused but she felt a sudden pain in her side and when she looked her side was stabbed by a stalactite she broke and her side was bleeding losing blood fast she started turning pale she saw a figure of a certain legendary but she didnt know who it was but before she passed out she said "giratina".

** cliffhanger go onto next chapter when i finishit.**


	5. the dream

**chapter 5:the dream alex:yep i decided to do this not only do you get to hear me talk but meet the characters as well dialga:(making out with giratina) alex:ok...lets get this story started giratina disclaimer giratina:(stops kissing dialga)r.t. doesnt own pokemon (continues to make out with **  
><strong>dialga) AUTHOR POWER'S!<strong>

* * *

><p>(dialga in a dream knocked out cold this is about her dream so go with it) dialga wakes up to a wierd place palkia must have sent her here as a joke the place has a pink sky purple clouds red birds flew in the sky, the grass was blue,the water was green(get it)this place was thing she knows a little kid that looks like her and giratina mixed together was tugging at her feet next thing she knows that confused her the kid started calling her not your mommy yes you are daddy is waiting for she thought i want to meet him now when she met her supposed "husband" she was shocked who it was honey he kissed her on the lips she was shocked and did you kiss me, im your husband of course and father of our kids but when did we have sex ,he said in a cave west eastern cave dont you remember i was helping you clean your wound when you thanked me for helping you and gave a kiss then well...(he smirked)then we had hot passionate blushed at that she was unaware that this dream was something to inform her whats about to happen when she wakes up but after he said that everything went black when she opened her eyes giratina was there then she said i realized something giratina i love you he stood there in shock at what she said but then he smirked ilove you too dialga he moved closer to her dialga felt wet oh she was so horny he was too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ooooh sexual scene next chapter joking its rated T but i'll give you a little bit of it but not the main part i may make another story to show you what i improved in rated M stories so tune in later on the love sensation<strong>


	6. the climax

**chapter 6:the climax alex:the last chapter how they get together this is going to to be the last chapter and this is going to be alot like the other chapters but a bit longer giratina:oh why now dialga:i know alex shut up giratina and dialga disclaimer giratina and dialga:alex doesnt own pokemon or something would be going on with me and dialga**

* * *

><p>,i open my eyes i wonder what happened oh yeah that stalactite stab and i passed from losing a lot of blood and that dream was it real i know that its not real it was just a dream not real life but she couldnt get that thought out of her head she and giratina together with children not a bad life<p>

since she loved him but it was extremed she knew it couldnt but boy was she wrong she looked to her left and saw giratina he was treating her

wound giratina she said weakly he looked at her save your energy he said she didnt want moved torward him he said to stop but she didnt want he said but now she jumped on him and he couldnt move under her weight ,she was using harden so he couldnt move i looked at him with love im eyes

he saw it and shuddered a bit i love you i said i-i-i love you too dialga he said i kissed him on the lips and he kissed back his tongue touched my lips asking for entrance i opened my mouth and my tongue met with his we turned into our human forms and stopped for air we looked at each other

with love as he took off my shirt to reveal my perfect curves and big breast he pulled down my skirt showing my grey panties he slowly pulled them

down showing my vgin and he took off my bra showing my breast he sucked on my nipples and fingered me as i moaned (warning m rated area closed off) the next morning i woke up to see giratina staring into my eyes i smiled remembering last nights expeirience he kissed me on my lips as we stared into the sunrise 

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: well this story is done im going to start a new story called the new partnership peace out<strong>


	7. the epilogue

**chapter 7:epilogue**

* * *

><p>well thats how me and giratina got together how we got twins well thats another story *giggles* come on honey lets go giratina said ok see ya later people review and sponser.<p> 


End file.
